


Burn Everything You Love, Then Burn the Ashes

by zoemathemata



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fire, Gen, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoemathemata/pseuds/zoemathemata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after the Hale fire, Derek gets revenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn Everything You Love, Then Burn the Ashes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [late to the party](https://archiveofourown.org/works/764756) by [OnTheTurningAway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheTurningAway/pseuds/OnTheTurningAway). 



> A sequel to [late to the party](http://archiveofourown.org/works/764756) . Both were written for the [Mating Games Bonus Challenge Best/Worst Birthday](http://mating-games.livejournal.com/3030.html) on LJ. 
> 
> Unbeta'd
> 
> Title from Fall Out Boy "My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark"

A week-long retreat with her family was something Kate both dreaded and looked forward to. She loved, loved, loved spending time with Allison but goddamn Chris was such a stick in the mud and Victoria gave off this Stepford wife vibe that just gave Kate the willies. 

Her dad was okay though. 

She’d always been daddy’s little girl. 

She suspected that Allison was as well which is probably why they got along so famously. 

Her phone beeped with an incoming text and she smiled seeing it was from Allison

From Allycat: omg, when are you getting here?!!? Dad wants us to play scrabble. AGAIN

From Kate: I thought you weren’t allowed phones on retreat week? 

From Allycat: what he doesn’t know….. I see you still have yours!

From Kate: your dad can try to pry it from my cold dead hands. I used to beat the snot out of him when we were little, I’ll do it again if he tries. ;)

From Allycat: lol. Srsly. When u here?

From Kate: Still hours out. Long drive. But, since it’s my birthday this weekend, I may have a bottle of wine for us to share. Don’t tell your dad ;)

From Allycat: ure awesome!

Kate got a ridiculous thrill out of being the ‘cool’ aunt. She knew it kind of pissed Victoria off too that Allison went to Kate with her ‘girl’ stuff - boyfriends, makeup, hair, advice. Whatever. Victoria could glower from the corner all week for all Kate cared. 

From Kate: you got a boyfriend these days? 

From Allycat: <3\. yes. He’s awesome. He’s so… idk. He’s just so… 

From Kate: awesome?

From allycat: [blushing emoticon].

From Kate: You tell your dad about him yet? 

Kate waited for the phone to beep again with Allison’s response. Allison had been emailing and chatting about this new guy for a while now. She didn’t like telling her dad about boys because Chris got so… Chris. He’d glare at them. Scare them off. Once he actually walked into the room carrying one of his guns claiming he ‘forgot’ Allison had a boy over to watch a movie. 

From Kate: Your guy should meet the family. 

From Allycat: I know. He’s just shy. And.

From Kate: and what?

From Allycat: He might be a little older than me?

From Kate: How much older?

From Kate: Ally. How much older?

From Allycat: It’s not a big deal. 

From Kate: Ally. Spill

From Allycat: 23?

Kate hit dial on the phone immediately and then cursed when Allison didn’t pick up. 

From Kate: Stop ignoring me. 23? 23? Allison. 

The phone was silent for another twenty minutes before it finally beeped again with a new text message. 

From Allycat: don’t freak out. 

From Kate: You’re 17. 

From Kate: Is he pressuring you?

From Allycat: NO

From Kate: I will rip his balls off and serve them to him hot if he is. you better not be lying to me.

From Allycat: IM NOT. He’s not like that. He’s kind of shy and quiet. He’s been through a lot in his life. 

Kate thought long and hard about what to say next. She didn’t want to alienate Allison but still, twenty three was a lot older than Allison. Allison who still loved Mary Jane shoes and used to borrow Kate’s scarves and pretend they were princess trains. 

From Allycat: I really think u’ll like him

From Kate: I get to meet him?

From Allycat: He said he was going to try to come out and meet the fam this weekend. Wants to meet everyone. Do it right. 

From Kate: I swear to god ally, if I don’t like him... SERVING HIS BALLS HOT. 

From Allycat: BE NICE. PLEASE. Dad’s gonna freak. Mom’s gonna freak. And grandpa… omg. I can’t. PLEASE U HAVE TO BE NICE TO HIM. 

From Allycat: For me.

Kate waits a long five minutes before texting back. 

From Kate: For you. 

From Allycat: :D

From Kate: all right. Tell me more about him other than ‘awesome’

From Allycat: super nice. Super super cute. Ridic cute. Awesome car. But quiet like I said. 

From Allycat: most of his fam died a couple years ago and I think it just… changed him

From Allycat: I think it’s why he’s so shy. But u’ll love him, I know it. 

From Kate: This awesome shy, tragic boy have a name?

From Allycat: Derek. 

Kate’s heart stuttered. No. It couldn’t be. There were lots of kids named Derek. She scrolled back up through the texts, a horn blaring warning her that she drifted into the the wrong lane. She jerked the car back into her lane and kept scrolling. 

_23\. Family died a couple years ago._

From Kate: what’s last name

She waited for the phone to beep back a message, fingers drumming on the steering wheel in a mad stacatto. 

From Kate: Ally. Seriously. What’s his last name?”

From Allycat: dad’s coming! Gtg. Hiding phone. C u soon!

Kate growled in frustration and pressed her foot harder on the gas. Fuck!

It couldn’t be. It was just… crazy to think that it _would_ be. Jesus, she wished Allison would just text his fucking last name. 

Although if it were Derek, he would probably use a fake. 

It’s what Kate had done to him. 

Jesus. It’s all exactly what Kate had done to him. Seduced him, convinced him to keep it a secret, got him to say when his whole family would be together so she could… so she could… 

Burn them alive. 

She pushed the gas harder.

***

She saw the smoke long before she reached the house and although she told herself over and over and over and _over_ that it couldn't be possible, it couldn't be true, she knew it was. 

The flames were still hot and orange, smoke billowing, fire snapping, as she ran from the car, keys left the ignition, screaming names. 

Allison. 

Chris.

Dad. 

Victoria.

Allison.

_Allison_.

She heard a sound she didn’t recognize at first and she shook her head in confusion trying to place it before realizing it was her phone. Frantic she raced back to the car and saw Allison’s name on the screen. 

“Allison? Fuck! Where are you, baby?”

“Hello, Kate.”

Her heart stopped in that moment and she stared at the burning cabin in front of her. 

“I’m going to kill you,” she said into the phone and he lauged at her. 

Laughed at her. 

“You can try. Good luck with that.”

“Where are you, you son of a bitch. You fucking coward. You _fucking coward!_ You show yourself.” She turned in a circle. He must be there. He wouldn’t want to miss it. 

“You know when a body burns, it snaps and crackles. It’s not very loud. Probably only animals can hear it. Cats. Dogs.”

She felt white-hot rage. 

“Wolves,” he added. 

She shook with anger. Unable to move, eyes scanning the treeline around her, trying not to look at the house, the cabin where her family… her family. 

“You… you…” she stammered into the phone.

“Allison sure was a nice girl. So friendly. So open. She was so happy to see me. Going to introduce me to the whole family. Your dad, your brother. Victoria.”

“You shut up about her!” Kate yelled. 

“Sweet girl but kind of bland in the sack. Well, you know how it is with teenagers, don't you, Kate? So eager for a little action but kind of awkward and fumbling. I’m sure you remember.” His voice had an edge to it, bitter and twisted. 

“Shut up!”

“She had no idea about werewolves. Until today.”

“What-” Kate swallowed. “What did you do? Where is she?”

“She’s burning, Kate. You know she is. I’m sure if you listen close, you can hear her. Snap, crackle, pop!”

She screamed into the phone and he laughed again. 

“You Argent girls sure know how to scream. I figured I’d give Allison a nice goodbye. One last fuck. And once I was inside her and she was begging for it, I shifted. You can imagine how that went over.”

“You animal, you fucking animal. I’ll kill you,” she screamed. 

“Caused quite the ruckus,” he continued. “I didn’t even get to finish before I had to claw her throat to shut her up. I’m pretty sure that’s how Chris found her. Drowning in her own blood. I’m sure he tried to get them out. I’m sure he died trying.”

“Stop, stop,” she whimpered. She didn't’ want to hear anymore but she couldn’t _not_ listen. 

“The great thing about magic is it works both ways. You can trap humans in a building too, just like you can trap wolves. Equal opportunity, I guess you could say.”

A twig snapped off to the side and she whirled and there he was. 

Bigger, darker, meaner-looking than she remembered. But it was him. She launched herself at him, kicking, punching, screaming, clawing. 

He just laughed. 

She had no weapons, no focus. Only hot grief and rage, boiling her from the inside. He easily wrestled her to her knees and she started sobbing. 

“You’re a monster, you fucking monster.”

“The funny thing was, I wasn’t till I met you,” he breathed in her ear. “But you taught me well.”

He pushed hard and she fell over, skinning her hands on the ground, looking back at the burning cabin. 

“Happy birthday, Kate.”


End file.
